The world that made us mad
by Mat Delrey
Summary: Marshall y el príncipe Gumball tuvieron una vida después de la guerra de los champiñones, dos supervivientes que están destinados a estar juntos, que sobrevivieron para olvidar el pasado y evitar que el mundo apocalíptico que los rodeaba los volviese locos. ¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva descubrir que no todo está terminado? Que la esperanza es más relativa de lo que pensabas. Gumshall
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que se incluyen no son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Pendleton Ward. Yo sólo juego con ellos e invento situaciones que me gustarían ver. Sin más debo dejar en claro que combino personajes de las dos dimensiones, los reales de la tierra de Ooo, y los creados por el rey helado, de la tierra de Aaa. También mantengo la teoría de que Marshall es hijo del diablo, pero es un humano, por consiguiente no es un vampiro durante la post guerra de los champiñones. Al igual que el príncipe Gumball, que como humano se llama George. Al avance de los capítulos verán como resultan sus respectivas transformaciones. (He agregado un poco del ambiente de Resident Evil, porque me encanta, pero sólo será ambientación c:) Sin más que agregar; Enjoy!

**The world that ****made us ****mad.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Pov Marshall**

— Simon… —Susurro, pero lo único que logro ver es todo lo blanco del invierno ante mí, espero que no haya sido provocado por Simon, no quiero que se ponga esa corona otra vez, "¡SIMON!" fueron mis últimas palabras, gritos, sí, fueron mis gritos, los últimos antes de ver desaparecer a Simon, el tornado de nieve era demasiado denso y no podía ver, debí decirle que se quedara, debí obligarlo a no ponerse la corona, quitársela de cualquier manera para que no olvidase quién era y que estaba a su lado, debí hacerlo… Pero estaba tan cansado, mi cuerpo sucumbía ante la fiebre, sólo era fiebre, no más que mi propio cuerpo, pude haberlo controlado, pude hacer más que simplemente caer sobre el frío manto blanco, pero habían más y más de ellos, la pus verde no dejaba de producirse en sus cuerpos y salir de ellos, quiero que se vayan pero otros cientos llegan por el único callejón que estaba libre. "¡Simon no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no la uses por favor!" pero él y yo sabíamos que de no hacerlo, moriríamos, Simon no me dejaría morir, incluso si fuese sobre su propia vida. — ¡SIMON!

Despierto con la frente llena de sudor, mi piel blanca me dice que la toxicidad de las bombas restantes no me ha afectado, es bueno de saber, lo menos que deseo ser es una de esas cosas, el pensamiento recuerda a mi sueño como una super-conexión, es inmediato y me golpea como una de esos misiles antes de convertirse en un hongo lleno de muerte y dolor. Extraño demasiado a Simon, desde el aquel ataque desapareció y no lo he vuelvo a ver, ningún rastro, ni siquiera el de un camino de nieve extraño, han pasado más de diez años, las pesadillas continúan acechando mi mente cada noche, estoy solo, aún no sé cómo sobrevivo, soy firme, pero cada vez me siento más vacío, la guerra terminó hace mucho tiempo, pero bombas aún quedan sin estallar, ayer por la noche observé una a alrededor de unos treinta mil kilómetros, por más lejos que esté, sigue observándose esa forma tan peligrosa en las nubes. Sigo buscando a Simon, pero es imposible cuando el invierno llega y todo es blanco, nada como pista, nada más que la sábana blanca que cubre la destrucción de la tierra. Pero me gusta, siento que no ha pasado nada, siento que es navidad y la gente está a punto de salir de las casas para comenzar las compras navideñas, nunca es así, pero me gusta pensar en algo que no sea doloroso.

Tengo que buscar comida donde sea, la última vez que comí fue hace unos tres días, soporto bastante, pero ayer me quedé sin agua por la mañana y dudo poder soportar demasiado sin el agua. Hace cuatro años que sé dónde estoy, lo cual es una gran ventaja, encontré un mapa extraño, sólo muestra la vegetación, pero al menos sobré dónde no meterme, eso ya es útil de alguna manera.  
Los bosques de coníferas son mis favoritos, pero tiendo a evitarlos por el peligro de infectados y porque no hay comida en esos lugares, podría comer frutas de los árboles o bayas, pero desconfío de que estén sanas, con mi suerte serán radioactivas; Me encuentro en una nueva cuidad, es bueno en muchas formas, pero al igual contiene la misma cantidad de riesgos, hay comida y otras cosas útiles, pero el nivel de infección es demasiado alto, por lo cual soy sigiloso, silencioso. Es triste ver todo esto, es otra razón por lo que prefiero los bosques, ellos nacen de nuevo, esto sigue cada vez peor después de tanto tiempo, edificios monumentales que ahora sólo son estorbo en mi camino, desechos de coches, otros cientos de edificios destruidos, ropa que vuela ante la fuerza del duro viento. Todo está inundado de un ambiente obscuro y tenebroso, al igual que solitario y árido. Mantengo las reglas de Simon todo el tiempo, al mínimo sonido correr en dirección contraria, siempre encontrar agua antes de quedarte sin ella, comer regularmente, evitar ciudades. Supongo que Simon no pensó que viviríamos más de un par de años, así que la última ya no aplica. — Espero que estés vivo. — Digo como si estuviera a mi lado, siempre lo hago para no sentirme solo, pero debo admitir que cada vez sirve menos. Camino mientras termino de visualizar un edificio peculiar, de diseño bastante extraño, aquél aplastó al menos trecientos metros de otros locales de alturas medias. Para mi suerte a unos metros lejos encuentro un supermercado lo bastante grande para encontrar provisiones en buen estado, no es que en diez años encuentres demasiado, pero algunas latas duran bastante aunque su fecha tenga un par de años expirada.

— Debemos estar preparados, Hambo. — Es otra forma de no volverme loco, hablarle a mi pequeño oso remendado de los brazos y la espalda. Hace unos meses encontré una pequeña mochila para él, también galletas en lata, no sé quién hace esas cosas, pero supongo que en su momento debieron burlarse de él, pero justo ahora le debo la vida. Guardo una de ellas en su mochila, sólo por alguna maña que he tomado, ellas me mantienen más cuerdo y constante en lo que hago. Al fin estoy en la puerta, sacó un arma pequeña de mi costado, no me gusta usarlas, pero es necesario en éste mundo, pongo a Hambo encima de mi mochila que contiene lo más básico, comida, botellas de agua, (las cuales ya no tengo) el mapa, algunas cosas médicas y mi sleeping, tendría más pero al igual que la lentitud la carga de cosas te vuelve fácil para atrapar, aquí dudo tener problemas, normalmente los infectados son lentos, aunque en aquella ocasión, eran demasiados para nosotros, miles venían y nos tenían acorralados. — Simon… — Sé que debo dejar de susurrar su nombre, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de pensar dónde estará, si estará vivo. Si siquiera me recuerda o piensa en mí.

Tomó el arma con seguridad y empujo la puerta con cuidado, sé que el ruido los atrae, observo las cajas, me adentró hasta los pasillos y parece estar todo en orden, hay al menos treinta pasillos y cinco secciones de otras cosas que no alcanzo a ver, pero las ratas son más que suficiente pista para saber que no habrá cosas muy buenas. — Pasillo 6: Enlatados. — Es buen lugar para buscar, ya que en los anteriores 6 no había demasiado, simplemente una botella de jugo verde, el cual era de naranja, pero encontré un buen cuchillo y cinta gruesa que funciona bien, buscó entre las estanterías, muchas cosas simplemente son incomibles, pero otras soy bastante buenas, como dos latas de ensañada de frutas que sólo tiene un año y medio de caducidad, sabrán un poco acidas pero estarán bien. Sigo buscando y también encuentro champiñones, el simple nombre me revuelve las entrañas, pero tiene medio año de su fecha y es de las mejores cosas que encontraré. Suspiró y camino, llegó a una sección, parece la de los comedores, sin duda ya no hay nada en los exhibidores, y en otros, las cosas están negras y pútridas por el tiempo. Me siento, esperando que las sillas de madera no se rompan o algo parecido, pero está bien, comienzo a divagar, no debería quedarme ahí sentado, pero estoy cansado, estoy molesto, estoy solo. — Estúpida gente, ¿dónde están sus razones de guerra ahora? — Recrimino a nadie, ya que simplemente la mayoría está muerta, no quiero pensar en toda porque ese pensamiento me asusta, sin embargo justo aquí en ningún lugar importante, y sin personas por verme, me trago el miedo, el dolor y cada sentimiento que me recorre y muestro mi cara indiferente; Es lo único que me queda. — Y bueno, tú, Hambo. — Desato a Hambo y lo observo, es mi único amigo, es la única parte de Simon que me queda para aferrarme, es triste, a veces pienso que si hubiera muerto, todo hubiera sido mejor, estaría en el lugar donde todos los demás desafortunados, en el infierno con mi padre seguramente, no sé si realmente él era el diablo, pero para mí, simplemente él era lo peor que me pasó, lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerle el haberme abandonado.

Sin esperanzas de encontrar algo mejor, terminó de revisar todo nuevamente por si algo se me pasó de la vista, pero no es así, así que me dirijo a las bodegas, ahí siempre hay ,mejores cosas, si es que las ratas me dejaron algo bueno. Al entrar observó que la mayoría de las cajas están en una parte superior, al menos las de comida, subo entre tubos y algunos cables, soy fuerte, aunque como poco, mi cuerpo ha crecido con el tiempo y soy lo bastante fuerte para hacer las cosas, mi cuerpo se nota en eso, aunque delgado, tengo músculos desarrollados que me ayudan en todo, incluso a veces siento que es demasiado fácil, no sé por qué, me pregunto en ocasiones si tendrá algo que ver con mis padres, pero termino negándolo y aceptando que simplemente estoy en condiciones mejores de las que pienso, siempre que puedo me ejército para el momento de huir. Estoy en la planta y las cajas están intactas, hay al menos treinta, pero descarto por lo menos tres cuartos porque son inutilizables para comer, pero sobran bastantes, reviso las mejores latas, al final junto tres cajas completas de cosas buenas, desde carne en conserva a seca, verduras, frutas, legumbres y tres latas de pan enlatado, las ideas de la gente del antes me siguen sorprendiendo, pero aún tengo que abrirlas y no se sabe si se puede comer con perfección hasta observar su contenido, no las abriré todas porque sería una tontería, pero reconozco que sería un buen lugar para quedarme un tiempo, unas semanas tal vez.

Pasan los días y todo sigue igual, por el día salgo a revisar nuevos edificios, siempre hay más por revisar; Tiendas, casas, y todo tipo de lugares más, hace dos días casi muero al entrar en una tienda departamental, buscaba algo para ponerme, muchas cosas estaban desteñidas, otras roídas por las ratas y ratones, pero al final encontré una camisa de cuadros rojos y un par de jeans, mis tenis rojos están bien, así que sólo tomé unas botas para la lluvia que por suerte no estaban rotas y las guardé, pero cuando iba a salir justo del estacionamiento salían alrededor de cien infectados, con sus cuerpos deformados, huecos en sus cuerpos derramando esa pus verde, pestilente y brillante, eran demasiados y para mi suerte entré a un edificio donde habían más de los mismos esperando, deseaba ir al supermercado que se había convertido en mi hogar, pero hubiera sido una muy mala idea llevarlos ahí, justo cuando pensé que moriría y sería uno de ellos, encontré una escopeta, sería de un policía o algo, pero en ese momento era mi salvación, encontré un pasillo fácil de eliminar y salí corriendo por las escaleras, salí lo más rápido que pude, aun no sé cómo lo conseguí, pero me alegro de no morir, las cajas aún tienen la mitad de provisiones, así que estoy bien, sé que debo moverme, pero me siento por primera vez en mucho tiempo en casa, aunque es ridículo, éste lugar casi lo es, y me siento seguro.

Pasa una semana más y la paz comienza a irse, por las noches escucho a esas cosas, están cada vez más cerca y sé que debo irme, sin embargo por la mañana no hay nada, sospecho que la luz no les agrada demasiado, a menos que sea necesario, lo cual es un respiro. Estamos a enero por lo que puedo pensar, el invierno aún está aquí, y la nieve es más profunda, pero sé que cuando terminé será de nuevo el sol y lo que resta del planeta. Estos serán mis últimos días aquí, lo sé, y me duele porque realmente me gusta aquí, pero es demasiado arriesgado, Hambo está molesto conmigo por no seguir las reglas de Simon como antes, así que no me habla, creo que por eso siento que estoy demente, o simplemente son los efectos de las frutas que están un poco fermentadas, pero no tengo más por hacer, saldré nuevamente y llevaré a Hambo a la fuerza, necesito encontrar una tienda de armas porque sé que las necesitaré, pienso ir al bosque, será lo mejor después de esto.

— Te lo he dicho, sólo es por ahora, las seguiré como lo he hecho cuando nos vallamos, además debes hablarme, Simon estaría muy molesto contigo. —

Silencio, no hace más que eso desde que me quedé en el supermercado, desearía que me hablara, desearía encontrar a alguien, algo, lo que sea para no sentirme tan solo, me siento como el mar muerto, sin nadie, simplemente sintiéndome lo más grande por aquí, pero siendo nada al mismo tiempo, extraño a la gente y jamás había hecho eso, desde pequeño prefería quedarme solo, o eso recuerdo. Camino alrededor de dos kilómetros, dejó rastros de cereal que ahora parece papel, pero sirve para no perderme demasiado. Al final de una calle encuentro una pequeña tienda de armas, supongo que después de que se anunciara la guerra total, todos debían estar preparados, entró y reviso completamente el lugar, respiró nuevamente al terminar y saber que estoy solo, el pensamiento me vuelve infeliz, y ser infeliz me molesta, soy así, un sentimiento provoca más en una reacción descontrolada que simplemente parece no desaparecer, giro la cabeza y tengo lo necesario en las manos, para ser un ambiente post apocalíptico, necesito un poco más de realidad en mí, debo dejar de hacer cosas sin pensar en ellas y luego sorprenderme de haberlas hecho, como sea, tengo dos metralletas ligeras y compactas que se reducen a formas rectangulares, arquitectónicamente hechas para la mano, me gustan. También conseguí un par de pistolas normales, negras con dos cartuchos, estará bien por ahora.

Salgo y es algo tan rápido que me agacho y apunto a la nada, sin embargo sé que es algo, sé que había algo en ese callejón, sin pensar tomo a correr a esa dirección, había sido un flash de colores diferentes, todo indicando a alguien corriendo, no un infectado, era demasiado perfecto y sagaz para uno de ellos, me emociono ante la idea de que fuese una persona, corro cada vez más y al llegar a la pared del callejón, éste se corta en dos direcciones, me dejo llevar por mi mente y mi recuero de la dirección que llevaba aquella cosa, voy a la derecha con el pasó más y más rápido, pero mi decepción me corta el alma en dos, la que supuestamente no tengo, pero lo que veo simplemente destruye toda esperanza, es una reja de al menos cuatro metros, nada podría haberlo cruzado, nada que no fuera demasiado ágil, pienso en la posibilidad, pero es simplemente tontería seguir buscando explicaciones, ya que simplemente no he estado bien, y mi mente juega conmigo, sigo el cereal reseco y es extraño, porque a medio kilómetro de seguirlo, encuentro una pisada.

**Pov George**

— Las investigaciones han terminado, no podemos vender esto, debemos destruirlo. — Dice mi padre a los científicos en el laboratorio, por primera vez me ha traído aquí para mostrármelo todo de verdad, en casa tenemos uno pero no es tan grande y genial como éste. Me quedo absorto por todo, tan brillante, tan estéril y perfecto. Pero las voces de los otros suenan preocupantes y me despierto del sueño científico que me embriaga totalmente.

— Lo sabemos, pero sabes lo que la guardia militar está tramando y todos los demás países, sabes lo que están haciendo, debemos entregarlo e irnos lejos, muy lejos para jamás saber de sus efectos. — Mi padre está indignado, lo sé, él siempre ha sido muy justo, recto y ha seguido las reglas, sé cuando algo no está bien, sé cuando algo no le parece estar bien, y lo que dicen no lo está.

— Yo no haré esto, no quiero ser el responsable de lo que pase, es demasiado peligroso, inestable y toxico para la vida humana, sabes lo que puede hacer una muestra de esto a nivel gaseoso, las consecuencias serían un peligro biológico, no sólo para los países enemigos, si no mundialmente. — No comprendo nada de lo que dicen, no comprendo a mi padre, necesito comprender, él siempre me ha dicho que el saber es lo mejor para estar vivo, es lo más importante, la investigación lo es todo, y aunque soy muy pequeño y todo simplemente me parece colorido y excitante, quiero saberlo.

— Gorgy, nos vamos. — Mi padre me mira fijamente, como si en mis ojos pudiera ver el dolor que se aproxima, sigo sin entender, pero sé que no es bueno. Me toma de la mano y salimos por la puerta gruesa de metal, la cierra y volvemos por donde vinimos. Me pongo triste porque quería conocer todo, pero ahora parece que lo mejor será simplemente seguir órdenes. — ¡DOCTOR! —Gritan desde lejos, parece que no quieren que mi padre se vaya, sé que es importante lo que hace, pero esas personas parecen molestas, bastante preocupadas por todo, algo anda mal.

La carretera, lo que solía ser, los recuerdos de años atrás recorriendo mi mente como yo lo hago con las líneas amarillas que se han desgastado en el asbesto, recuerdo perfectamente las últimas palabras de mi padre antes de salir de ese centro de investigaciones militares, recuerdo que la decisión que tomó me salvó la vida, todas las personas que se quedaron en la cuidad murieron en cuestión de meses, cuando la guerra pasó de una simple guerra mundial como otras a una bestial masacre biológica a niveles de exterminación, todo simplemente se redujo al quedarse en casa esperando que los virus no te atacasen, mi padre me salvó de todo eso, nunca podré dejar de agradecérselo, dar su vida por mí cuando nos tenían acorralados las fuerzas enemigas, él tenía el virus, nos escondimos en un refugio, pero al tiempo todo fue peor, un día todo se detuvo, pero justo después de una hora de calma, llegaron soldados para aniquilar a todo lo que se moviera, sin importar si estaba infectado o no, los niveles de contaminación eran tan grandes que ya no era importante el salvar vidas, sino el terminar con toda la vida que estuviera expuesta, ahí fue cuando nos encontraron, mi padre se sacrificó, con la muestra del virus se enfrentó a ellos, escondiéndome y salvándome, dando su vida por la mía. Me siento culpable, pero sé que es lo que un padre haría, lo que yo haría de tener un hijo, sé que eso no pasará, el sólo esperar sobrevivir ya es demasiado por ahora, un día define una nuevo riesgo de morir, por ahora me encuentro bien así que debo llegar a las ruinas de cuidad más cercanas, sé que habrá algo, debe haber algo. Algo más que infección, muerte, dolor y soledad. — Por favor, debe haber algo más. —


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes que se incluyen no son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Pendleton Ward. Yo sólo juego con ellos e invento situaciones que me gustarían ver. Sin más debo dejar en claro que convino personajes de las dos dimensiones, los reales de la tierra de Ooo, y los creados por el rey helado, de la tierra de Aaa. También mantengo la teoría de que Marshall es hijo del diablo, pero es un humano, por consiguiente no es un vampiro durante la post guerra de los champiñones. Al igual que el príncipe Gumball, que como humano se llama George. Al avance de los capítulos verán como resultan sus respectivas transformaciones. (He agregado un poco del ambiente de Resident Evil, porque me encanta, pero sólo será ambientación c:) Sin más que agregar; Enjoy!

**Capítulo 2**

**Pov George**

Las ciudades siempre son lo mismo, nada más que destrucción causada por la imprudencia de la humanidad, triste, pero no se merecían menos después de todo, sólo lamento que gente inocente haya muerto, sé que debe haber alguien vivo, las probabilidades son pocas, pero las hay, siempre las hay, es lo que me enseñó mi padre todo el tiempo, que cuando no esté seguro, simplemente confíe en las probabilidades, la esperanza no es de ayuda, pero justo ahora, a la esperanza es a lo que me aferro, observó el gran letrero de bienvenida, no tengo ganas de leer, simplemente sé que he llegado, la entrada a la cuidad, es un gran puente y debajo sólo hay árboles, supongo que antes hubo otra cosa, pero la madre naturaleza tomó cartas en el asunto y arregló lo que debía ser arreglado, espero que en más años, todo quede como nuevo, no más que ruinas debajo de la hierba que las cubre, sé que renacerá algún día, lo sé.

Las casas de los suburbios de las afueras de la cuidad comienzan a llenar el plano de mi visión, no más que cientos de casas, todas iguales y sin importancia, tal vez hubiera comida o agua en una de ellas, pero no me arriesgaré por nada, no vale la pena, simplemente camino por la acera, justo parece un día nublado, un día normal, sólo que esas nubes no son más que toxicidad que viaja por el aire y los coches estrellados en algunas casas, bicicletas tiradas, recuerdos de personas que han sido olvidadas por nadie, ya no hay nadie más aquí.

Sigo mi camino, me molesta la similitud de todo, aunque denotó diferencias en cada casa, unas con un buzón oxidado diferente, otras con algunos nomos que están descoloridos por el ataque natural de partículas solares, me gustaría ver salir a alguna persona de esas puertas, sólo una que no mantenga deformidades, ni putrefacción en sus cuerpos, pero la nada es lo que obtengo, eso pasa cuando confías en la esperanza, no obtienes nada, todo el mundo confiaba en ello, que se terminase la guerra y siguieran con sus vidas, mi padre no confiaba y por ello se alejó junto conmigo, justo ahora recuerdo sus palabras, pero es tan difícil no esperar que pase un milagro cuando todo lo posible simplemente ya no existe, no hay probabilidades, es simplemente un plano árido donde todo se ha terminado, la vida como se conocía se ha terminado, y simplemente no comprendo cómo terminó tan rápido, en menos de dos años la tierra se consideraba totalmente toxica y peligrosa, ahora incluso cuando la naturaleza regenera parte de la vida perdida, me siento peor que en ese entonces.

Tardo alrededor de una hora en cruzar para llegar a la cuidad, todo parece lo mismo, cada cuidad destruida, aquí se denota la supervivencia de la gente, la locura que los convirtió en sus rehenes cuando la guerra azotó al mundo, la perfecta imagen de apocalipsis, no hay nada nuevo aquí, simplemente otro ambiente terminado por la misma mano que lo construyó, camino entre coches revolcados, trozos de edificios hechos pedazos y cosas varias provenientes de todas partes, sigo sin saber dónde estoy perfectamente, pero sé la ubicación de cada cuidad de memoria, aunque desde hace un tiempo simplemente no importa, el camino que siga no tiene mayor importancia ya que al final, siempre encontraré lo mismo, ciudades que ya no soy nada.

Prosigo mi camino, en algunas tiendas encuentro cosas enlatadas que aún sirven, un par de botellas de agua y dulces rancios, no es demasiado, pero sirven para sobrevivir, por un año anduve por los bosques, algunas cosas han cambiado, frutas no existentes ahora aparecen en los árboles, rocas que deberían tener colores opacos, ahora brillan, pero aún quedan cosas para vivir, ese tiempo viví de moras que después de verificar que no eran toxicas, fueron mi principal fuente de alimento, al igual que un pozo de agua natural, que para mi suerte, componía de una buena infraestructura, de ese modo supe que estaba bien tomarla. Es difícil, aún después de 10 años, siento que la guerra fue justo ayer y no me acostumbro a nada realmente, trato de convencerme de eso, pero es una tontería siquiera imaginar que estoy adaptándome.

La noche se acerca, he caminado por al menos tres horas, aunque no me siento cansado, sé que debo descansar, sólo un momento, no quiero que puedan seguirme, las ciudades siempre son de gran riesgo, aunque desde que llegué no he visto ningún movimiento sospechoso, no he visto ni un animal de los pocos que debieron escapar de los ataques. Me siento en un gran pedazo de roca y tomó media botella de agua, no es tan fresca, pero es mejor que nada, respiro a mis anchas y me relajo, me gustaría ver el cielo, pero justo aquí, no hay más que nubes negras, muchas de ellas son toxicas, algunas otras serán de lluvia, el agua de lluvia dejó de ser viable desde hace mucho, en los años que han pasado, han limpiado considerablemente la atmosfera, pero aún queda trabajo por hacer, y por consiguiente ahora debo buscar un refugio, no saldré de la cuidad por la noche y si llueve, la toxicidad quemaría mi piel, no me gusta mi piel, es demasiado blanca, demasiado sensible así que no me puedo arriesgar, busco un lugar pequeño, uno de fácil acceso y salida por si hay peligro, encuentro un pequeño restaurante, lo reviso y encuentro restos de los infectados, no me preocupo demasiado ya que no es fresco, tendrá unos cuantos meses, todo está bien.

Pasó la noche y simplemente pienso el cómo todo ha cambiado, siempre es lo mismo, los sueños de antes de la guerra, como una proyección de las noticias de años anteriores se reproducen en mi mente, todo con un orden cronológico exacto, odio soñar eso, pero es sólo porque en eso se basa mi infancia, todo lo que tengo se basa en esa guerra, antes de todo mi padre se pasaba mucho tiempo en el laboratorio, siempre sin permitirme entrar por mi edad, jugaba solo, los niños de la escuela no me hablaban porque sus madres creían que mi padre era un terrorista o algo así, no tenía nada más que miles de libros de mi padre, aprendí muy rápido, de modo de que antes de que fuera al siguiente grado de la escuela, yo sabía todo eso a la perfección, así que entré cuatro años antes a la secundaría, nada cambio, era el pequeño que sabía demasiado, nadie me hablaba porque pensaban que era raro, diferentes y de qué hablar con un niñato de siete años. No me importaba realmente, estar solo me era mejor, era callado, brillante, pero nada más.

Aquí nada de eso importa ya, despierto y mi cuello me duele, es lo usual, dormir en sillas no es lo más cómodo, pero como siempre, no soy bueno adaptándome. Salgo del lugar, no estoy dispuesto a quedarme en un mismo lugar más de un día, tomo mi mochila, roja y pequeña, pero tiene lo que necesito, en el fondo se encuentra un libro, pertenecía a mi padre, tiene muchas resoluciones para todo problema que hubo durante la guerra; Desde cómo no infectarte, protegerte, hasta métodos para regenerar a las personas que fueron atacadas por la toxicidad, todo eso y los informes de los componentes de la última bomba lanzada por los militares, era la única opción para ganar, pero no conocían los riesgos, no conocían todo lo que mi padre conocía, por ese motivo todo se convirtió de una masacre a una infección a nivel biológico, sería mucho más sencillo saber que las personas están muertas, y en todo caso lo están, pero sus cuerpos no, sus cuerpos andan por el mundo, sin saber nada más que saciar lo que por motivos obvios los mantiene vivos, alimentarse. Y ya que dejaron de ser humanos, sus instintos los convierten en animales, buscando simplemente la carne.

Sigo caminando y no observó nada diferente, estoy acostumbrado, pero no puedo evitar esa pequeña chispa de esperanza, la esperanza de poder encontrar a alguien vivo, de encontrar alguien para hablar, simplemente eso sería suficiente para mantenerme otros diez años, un poco de compañía, sigo cuerdo porque mis pensamientos me lo permiten, toda esa realidad ha dañado algo ahí dentro, lo sé, si pudiera lo probaría científicamente, sé que nada de esto me asusta lo suficiente para buscar la locura como amiga entre la noche, busco entre callejones, nada, como siempre. Estoy a punto de regresar pero no puedo evitar escuchar algo de una puerta trasera en lo que debió ser un restaurante, me acercó lentamente, no tengo nada para defenderme realmente, debería buscar algo, pero por fuerte que me haya vuelto, no me arriesgo a ser mi propio héroe, de ese modo me he mantenido vivo, estoy a un metro de la puerta y el sonido es más fuerte, jalo la manija para abrir, lo hago lento y suave… No hay nada, todo está obscuro, pero no, eso no significa que no haya nada.

Me veo corriendo por los callejones, abrir fue el peor error, después de unos segundos decenas de infectados salieron, no sé cómo pero sus cuerpos son más fuertes, más agiles y la putrefacción de antes ya no está, corro sin mirar atrás, son muchos callejones unidos y sé que no irá muy mal, corro cada vez más hasta que antes de llegar veo la calle despejada, pero tengo dos problemas, existe una reja de varios metros de alto, y antes de llegar hay otro callejón, por lo que no sé si ahí habrán más de ellos, no tardo en pensarlo, simplemente corro con mayor velocidad y sobre unas cajas pongo un pie, otro en la reja, levanto el anterior y golpeo la pared, antes de poder responder mentalmente me encuentro sobre la reja, salto sin problema alguno y sé que no me sigue nadie, nadie más, pero no me arriesgo y sigo mi camino.

Han pasado un par de horas, no sé por dónde voy o dónde me dirijo, he tenido que rodear un gran edificio que bloqueaba por completo la salida de la cuidad, así que he perdido otro día, sé que debo encontrar otro refugio, pero llevo alrededor de dos horas caminando y nada me parece suficiente, me detengo para pensar un poco, me agacho, es seguro que mi rostro tiene una mueca que no comprendería nadie, ya que ni yo lo hago, he pisado un material extraño, son como hojas secas en color ceniza, pero al tocarlas se sienten rugosas, casi como el cereal, entonces sé que hay algo extraño con esto, no es normal un camino que se pierde a lo lejos, sé que es una mala idea, pero antes de poner objeción alguna en ello, me dirijo ante el camino de material extraño, es largo, camino por media hora y en ocasiones pierdo el rastro pero lo encuentro en otra dirección, debe ser alguien, debe ser algo diferente, nadie excepto una persona haría algo así, camino otros veinte minutos y me encuentro frente a un supermercado, paso el estacionamiento y entro, no parece diferente, no hay ni siquiera infectados por lo que observo, me dedico a inspeccionar todo el lugar, pero no hay nada más, sin embargo se siente seguro y como la noche está más que cerca, me resigno a quedarme, me dirijo a la zona de colchones que con suerte tendrán alguno aun sin los resortes botados, encuentro algo mejor que eso, un sillón cama que parece intacto, tiene polvo como es usual, pero nada fuera de eso, decido que será mejor buscar un lugar más protegido y donde tenga lugares por los cuales escapar, en un momento encuentro la bodega, pero me quedo junto a la puerta, sólo hay muchas cajas botadas y llenas de nada, otras, simplemente de desperdicios, es normal, cuando la gente supo de todo, lo primero por hacer fue sabotear todo lo que pudieran para sobrevivir, para mi suerte, los muebles no eran necesarios, porque éste sillón-cama es simplemente perfecto, por primera vez en muchas noches dormiré muy bien, pongo una vela junto a una caja vacía, sé que es tonto, pero desde el inicio de la guerra, y particularmente desde el día que tuve que quedarme cuatro días en la obscuridad sin saber si mi padre había destruido a todos los infectados, tiendo a dormir mejor con la luz encendida, como dije, sé que es ridículo, pero también sé que ya no hay nadie para juzgarme.

**Pov Marshall.**

Regreso de mi paseo de la nada, éste lugar me está enloqueciendo, sé que Hambo tiene razón, que Simon tenía razón de no quedarse en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, no fue porque atrajera a los infectados, sino porque cuando estás solo, el mismo lugar se convierte en tu jaula de aislamiento, era eso, ahora lo entiendo. Entro al supermercado, es la última vez que lo veré así que me tomo unos segundos para mirarlo, fue agradable, aunque alocado, pero me gustó estar aquí, termino y me dirijo a la bodega, pero algo me parece inusual, no parece ser algo diferente en el lugar, pero hay algo, algo es diferente, no sé qué, pero no me agrada, saco una de las pequeñas pistolas de la funda en mi pierna y apunto a la puerta, hay marcas de arrastre por aquí, por un momento siento que puede ser un infectado, pero ellos no hacen ese tipos de marcas, ellos simplemente dan pasos sin sentido alguno, tomo un respiro y empujo la puerta con la pierna lentamente, no parece haber nada extraño… — Que… — Claro, nada extraño más que un chico sobre una cama, durmiendo junto a una vela encendida.

* * *

Hellu! Muchas gracias por leerme, si es que lo haces, jé. Si te gusta la historia deja tu review, no para tener fama, simplemente es pare decidir si dejar mis historias empolvadas en el disco duro de mi pc o si publicarlas. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
